Beryudora
Beryudora (ベリュドラ - Beryudora) is the final monster to appear in Mega Monster Battle:Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Subtitle: 100 Monsters (百体怪獣 - Hyakutai Kaijuu) Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Powers/Weapons *Rain of fire: The multiple monsters that make up Beryudora's body can fire powerful yellow lasers from their eyes. *Multiple Monster Powers: The monsters that make up Beryudora can each function individually and use their own powers. isoskdkdkdkdkdkkdo.jpg|Rain of Fire History Beryudora was Ultraman Belial's trump card in preventing the Ultras from returning the Plasma Spark to the Land of Light. After being defeated by Ultraman Zero, Belial called forth all his monsters from his Giga Battle Nizer, as well as some more that rested in the Monster Graveyard. Together, Belial and all the monsters came together to form a colossus known as Beryudora. Against the remaining Ultramen, EX Gomora, and the ZAP SPACY crew, Beryudora was unstoppable, effortlessly shrugging off every attack made by everyone. During the battle, Rei notices Belial's Giga Battle Nizer having been disarmed by Zero earlier in the battle. Using his own Battle Nizer, Rei causes all the monsters that make up Beryudora to riot against Belial's control, immobilizing Beryudora. With the opportunity, the ZAP SPACY crew fire the Pedanium Launcher from the Space Pendragon, Ultraman Leo and Astra fire their Ultra Double Flasher, Dyna fires his Solgent Ray, EX Gomora fires his EX Hyper Oscillatory Wave, Ultraman fires his Ultra Slashes, Ultraman Mebius turns into his Burning Brave mode and performs the Burning Mebium Dynamtie, and Zero uses the Plasma Spark to merge his Zero Sluggers into the Zero Twin Sword and attacks Belial directly with the Plasma Spark Slash. With Belial mortally wounded and out of action, Beryudora collapses and explodes, followed by the Giga Battle Nizer. Beryudora's Body Face *Ultraman Belial *Bemstar (Return of Ultraman Episode 18). Support 1 *Alien Metron (Seven Episode 8) *Antlar (Ultraman Episode 7) *Giradorus (Seven Episode 20) *Detton (Return of Ultraman Episode 3) *Zambolar (Ultraman Episode 32) *Garamon (Q Episode 13) *Kemular (Ultraman Episode 21) *Bemular (Ultraman Episode 1) *Sadora (Return of Ultraman Episode 3) *Gyango (Ultraman Episode 11) *Gabora (Ultraman Episode 9) *Alien Pegassa (Seven Episode 6) *King Tortoise (Taro Episode 4) *Stegon (Return of Ultraman Episode 10) Support 2 *Red King (Ultraman Episode 8) *Alien Zarab (Ultraman Episode 18) *Alien Baltan (Ultraman Episode 2) *Goldon (Ultraman Episode 29) *Zaragas (Ultraman Episode 36) *Keronia (Ultraman Episode 31) *Black King (Return of Ultraman Episode 37) *Vakishim (Ace Episode 3) *Gudon (Return of Ultraman Episode 5) *Gammas (Ace Episode 9) *Alien Nackle (Return of Ultraman Episode 37) *Pandon (Seven Episode 48) *Eleking (Seven Episode 3) Neck *Zetton (Ultraman Episode 39) *Melba (Tiga Episode 1) *Alien Icarus (Seven Episode 10) *Littre (Leo Episode 22) *Gomess (Ultra Q Episode 1) *Gamakujira (Ultraman Episode 14) *Sasahiller (Return of Ultraman Episode 48) *Black Satan (Ace Episode 25) *Zanika (Return of Ultraman Episode 23) *Gorgos (Ultra Q Episode 7) *Ace Killer (Ace Episode 14) *Jamila (Ultraman Episode 23) *Magular (Ultraman Episode 8) *Dorako (Ultraman Episode 25) *Astromons (Taro Episode 1) *Alien Temperor (Taro Episode 33) *Gavadon B (Ultraman Episode 15) *Alien Guts (Seven Episode 39) *Aron (Seven Episode 39) *Kemujira (Taro Episode 17) *Zonnel (Gaia Episode 17) *Balloonga (Ultra Q Episode 11) *Alien Valkie (Taro Episode 53) *Signalion (Ace Episode 50) *Vekira (Leo Episode 8) *Deathrem (Mebius Episode 43) *Alien Godola (Seven Episode 4) *Banila (Ultraman Episode 19) Body *Golza (Tiga Episode 1) *Birdon (Taro Episode 17) *Leogon (Return of Ultraman Episode 34) *Dada (Ultraman Episode 28) *Bao Tarantula (Ultra Q Episode 9) *Gan-Q (Gaia Episode 5) *Gubira (Ultraman Episode 24) *Garan (Ace Episode 4) *Dangar (Return of Ultraman Episode 9) *Tagarl (Taro Episode 7) *Mongular (Ultra Q Episode 8) *Unitang (Ace Episode 11) *Satan Mora (Leo Episode 48) *Taishoh (Leo Episode 35) *Sabotendar (Ace Episode 12) *Plooma (Return of Ultraman Episode 31) *Anemos (Gaia Episode 8) *Dorako (Ultraman Episode 25) *Deemos (Leo Episode 43) *Woo (Ultraman Episode 30) *Gorbagos (Return of Ultraman Episode 7) *Alien Bira (Seven Episode 5) *Brocken (Ace Episode 6) *Pestar (Ultraman Episode 13) *Ron (Leo Episode 10) *Greenmons (Ultraman Episode 5) *Gameron (Ultra Q Episode 6) *Alien Magma (Leo Episode 1) *Doragoris (Ace Episode 7) *Gamos (80 Episode 21) *Alien Babalou (Leo Episode 40) *Uringa (Leo Episode 29) *Goldras (Tiga Episode 36) *Alien Waruu (Heisei Ultra Seven) *Absorba (Leo Episode 42) *Neo Pandon (Heisei Ultra Seven) *Eledortoise (Return of Ultraman Episode 15) *Rodera (Taro Episode 23) *Alien Grotes (Return of Ultraman Episode 43) *Powered Aboras (The Ultimate Hero Episode 7) *Yametaranese (Return of Ultraman Episode 48) *Zora (80 Episode 31) *Gavadon A (Ultraman Episode 15) *Baktari (Ace Episode 31) *Gagi (Tiga Episode 10) *Alien Black (Return of Ultraman Episode 40) *Gatanozoa (Tiga Episode 51) *Gasegon (Ace Episode 44) *Blizzard (Leo Episode 45) *Pagos (Ultra Q Episode 18) *Magnia (Tiga Episode 22) *Gera (80 Episode 26) *Black End (Leo Episode 50) *Veron (Taro Episode 48) *Alien Achira (Ace Episode 10) *Alien Bado (Seven Episode 19) *Alien Chibull (Seven Episode 9) *Bango (Leo Episode 12) *Raburas (80 Episode 17) *Red Gillas (Leo Episode 1) *Sadora (Return of Ultraman Episode 3) *Giant (Ultra Q Episode 22) *King Kappa (Ace Episode 19) *Vekira (Leo Episode 8) *King Bockle (Return of Ultraman Episode 50) *Alien Katan (Taro Episode 35) *Oni-on (Leo Episode 27) *Black Gillas (Leo Episode 1) *Degunja (Towards the Future Episode 4) *Alien Vibe (Leo Episode 13) *Alien Mephilas II (Taro Episode 27) *Snowgon (Return of Ultraman Episode 40) *Antales (Leo Episode 14) *Zatan Silver (80 Episode 30) *Mizunoenoryu (Gaia Episode 11) *Golgolem (Nexus Episode 19) *Femigon (Return of Ultraman Episode 47) *Kiyla (Ultraman Episode 38) *Mognezun (Return of Ultraman Episode 11) *Ghostron (Return of Ultraman Episode 8) *Peter (Ultra Q Episode 26) Left Arm *Muruchi (Return of Ultraman Episode 33) *Red Smogy (Jonias Episode 4) *Alien Ayros (Seven Episode 13) *Gabura (Seven Episode 23) *Dilemma (Taro Episode 6) *Dancan (Seven Episode 34) *Plooma (Return of Ultraman Episode 31) *Iceron (Ace Episode 42) *Cherubim(Mebius Episode 4) *Arstron(Return of Ultraman Episode 1) *Jasyuline(Mebius Episode 37) *Live King (Taro Episode 2) *Alien Plastic (Heisei Ultra Seven) *Zazahn (Return of Ultraman Episode 1) *Sartan (Return of Ultraman Episode 19) *Petero (Seven Episode 35) *Obiko (Tiga Episode 27) *Bullton (Ultraman Episode 17) *Zamusha (Mebius Episode 16) *Alien Pega (Seven Episode 36) *Goga (Ultra Q Episode 24) *King Joe (Seven Episode 14) *Builgamo (Return of Ultraman Episode 41) *Gazoto (Tiga Episode 6) *Cosmo Liquid (Taro Episode 2) *Kodaigon (Return of Ultraman Episode 43) *Black Terrina (Leo Episode 47) *U-Tom (Seven Episode 17) *Soundgillar(Ace Episode 36) *Gandar (Seven Episode 25) *Alien Quraso (Seven Episode 7) *Pris-Ma (Return of Ultraman Episode 35) *Alien Kentauros (Return of Ultraman Episode 44) *Skydon (Ultraman Episode 34) *Mochiron (Taro Episode 39) *Granadas (Return of Ultraman Episode 44) *Kingsaurus III (Return of Ultraman Episode 4) *Alien Akumania (Leo Episode 33) *Bostang (Ultra Q Episode 21) *Gumonga (Seven Episode 18) *Telesdon (Ultraman Episode 22) *Riggah (Seven Episode 32) *Narse (Seven Episode 11) *Alien Metron Jr. (Ace Episode 7) *Alien Regulan (Tiga Episode 7) *Bemular (Ultraman Episode 1) *Barabas (Ace Episode 13) *Galberos (Nexus Episode 6) Right Arm *Dodongo (Ultraman Episode 12) *Garamon (Q Episode 13) *Magnedon (Return of Ultraman Episode 20) *Gakuma (Tiga Episode 2) *Chameleking (Ace Episode 2) *Alien Pitt (Seven Episode 3) *Alien Bell (Seven Episode 18) *Guyros (Seven Episode 42) *Alien Buraco (Seven Episode 22), *Neronga (Ultraman Episode 3) *Takkong (Return of Ultraman Episode 1) *Nova (Leo Episode 49) *Alien Varduck (Return of Ultraman Episode 39) *Alien Hook (Seven Episode 47) *Litolumalus (Tiga Episode 24) *Beacon (Return of Ultraman Episode 21) *Namegon (Ultra Q Episode 3) *Starbem Gyeron (Seven Episode 26) *Glozam (Mebius Episode 43) *Gorbagos (Return of Ultraman Episode 7) *Guron (Taro Episode 32) *Gigass (Ultraman Episode 25) *Alien Tsuruk (Leo Episode 3) *Kaiteigagan (Ace Episode 34) *Margodon (80 Episode 50) *Kemur (Ultra Q Episode 19) *Jirass (Ultraman Episode 10) *Gronken (Return of Ultraman Episode 27) *Alien Baltan II (Ultraman Episode 16) *King Dainas (Neos Episode 9) *Gamelot (Leo Episode 24) *Mukadender (Taro Episode 26) *Seabozu (Ultraman Episode 35) *Seagoras (Return of Ultraman Episode 13) *Gimira (80 Episode 18) *Twin Tail (Return of Ultraman Episode 5) *Aboras (Ultraman Episode 19) *Varricane (Return of Ultraman Episode 28) *Alien Hipporito (Ace Episode 26) *Shugaron (Return of Ultraman Episode 12) *Alien Prote (Seven Episode 29) *Kendoros (Leo Episode 7) *Aribunta (Ace Episode 5) *Gronken (Return of Ultraman Episode 27) *Velokron (Ace Episode 1) *Yadokarin (Return of Ultraman Episode 29) Gallery Scan30003.JPG|A scan of Beryudora from 'Hero Magazine' Scan30001.JPG|Scans of the CGI model used for Beryudora Scan30002.JPG|Concept art for Beryudora scanned from a magazine Scan30004.JPG|Close ups of the model used for Beryudora scanned from a magazine beryu,SCREAM.jpg Beryudora toys.jpg beryudora box cover.jpg|Beryudora toy box Beryudora left.jpg Beryudora right.jpg Beryudora 5.jpg Beryudora 4.jpg Beryudora 3.jpg Beryudora 2.jpg Beryudora 1.jpg 261px-Beryudora.jpg|Beryudora in an Ultra Zone sketch Trivia *Although Beryudora's subtitle is 100 monsters he is actually made of over 300 monsters *Beryudora is made up of more monsters than Belial can control with the giga battlenizer. *Beryudora's chilling appearance resembles that of Chernabog from Disney's Fantasia. *Beryudora is another monster to be made of deceased Kaiju, the others being Jumbo King, Tyrant, and Giga Chimera. Category:Beryudora's Head Category:Beryudora's Support 1 Category:Beryudora's Support 2 Category:Beryudora's Neck Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Beryudora's Left Arm Category:Beryudora's Right Arm Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Fusions Category:Antagonists Category:Ultraman Zero Kaiju Category:Dai Kaiju